Fin Sharkley
Fin Sharkley is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues, Lord of the Rings Division. She was written by chem_nerd from approximately March 2005 to March 2006. Agent Profile Fin is a young woman with curly brown hair and glasses. She has asthma that is prone to flaring up when exacerbated by bad time compression and tense shifts. As a precaution, she keeps albuterol inhalers in her pack and her RC, and Doctor Fitzgerald has also asked her partner to keep a corticosteroid hypospray handy, just in case. Fin is not a fan of doctor's visits, but she is on a first-name basis with Joe the pharmacist. In addition to being an assassin, she is also a chemist. Upstairs lets her do research on the side, and she has a very nice lab of her own that may also serve as her response center. Its number is 6.626∗10−34 (the Planck Constant).The List of RCs, originally posted to the PPC LiveJournal Community Oct 26, 2005; accessed on the PPC Wiki Jan 6, 2019 Prior to being partnered with Aspen Green, she lived there with Molly, an... interesting misspelling from the Labyrinth continuum. Someone wrote "laboratory" as "labratory" and forgot to run spell-check. The result was Molly, a talking chocolate laboratory glassware set that displays labrador tendencies. She makes herself quite useful around the lab, if occasionally mildly annoying. Fin despaired of teaching her human manners, but cheerfully settled for please, thank-you, and a moratorium on sniffing people's butts. Fin's other skills include a knack for getting babies to take a bottle. She has a sister, Agent Weasel, who works in the Department of Implausible Crossovers. Agent History In 2005,"Tales from Response Center #6.022*10^23 - Part Five" by chem_nerd, Apr 13, 2005 Fin and Molly were trying to develop a solvent that would melt Sues without affecting agents. It is unknown whether or not they were successful. At the time, Fin used sulfuric acid for the purpose. Also in 2005,"Tales from Response Center #6.022*10^23 - Part One" by chem_nerd, Mar 19, 2005 she participated in an experiment with split-department partnerships, the goal of which was to ensure that assassins didn't miss any charges in their rush to do the Duty. Aspen was partnered with Agent Aspen Green of the Legal Department. They lived in Response Center 6.022*10^23 (Mole) along with Araegon the mini-Balrog, Copernicus the cat, and Molly. As the assassin of the pair, Fin did most of the Sue-slaying, but she would often let Aspen have a turn if the Sue defied the laws of physics or went after Elrond. Since Aspen's backstory left her with a fiery, passionate hatred for Sues, this was bad news for the Suvians. Fin and Aspen were partners for at least a year."Tales from Response Center #6.022*10^23 - Part Seven" by chem_nerd, Mar 7, 2006 It is unknown exactly when the experiment ended, or whether or not they parted ways afterward. Mission Log Home: Response Center #6.022*10^23 Partnered with Aspen * "Tales from Response Center #6.022*10^23" ** Part One ** Part Two ** Part Three ** Part Four ** Part Five ** Part Six ** Part Seven References Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Lord of the Rings Division (DMS)